pokemonkifandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Użytkownik:123ViVa123/NB001
W Nowym Świecie! W regionie Kanto właśnie zadzwonił budzik u pewnego trenera. Wstał on szbko, a po chwili zchodził już na dół. Na jego twarzy widać było zmartwienie. Martwił się on o swojego małego przyjaciela, elektryczną myszkę - Pikachu. Musiał on spędzić kilka tygodni w Laboratorium Profesora Oaka, znacznie osłabł, przegrywał nawet z wodnymi pokemonami, coś musiało być nie tak. Ale kto mógł wiedzieć co? Chłopiec nie mógł przestać myśleć o swoim małym przyjacielu. Czy wszystko z nim dobrze? Męczyły go różne pytania i wszystkie na ten sam temat. Zaczął jeść śniadanie. ???. Ash, rozchmurz się. Ash. NIe mogę, cągle o nim myśle. Mama Asha. Nie martw się, będzie dobrze, a teraz jedz śniadanie, za trzy godziny musisz jechać, jeśli chcesz dotrzeć do ragionu Thoreox. A. Postaram się myśleć pozytywnie. Ale jak to często w życiu bywa, mówi się jedno, a robi drugie, Ash wydawał się być jeszcze bardziej przygnębiony. Po śniadaniu poszedł do Laboratorium. Nie zdąrzył wejść, a już wskoczył na niego mały Pikachu. A. Pikachu, wszystko już dobrze? ???. Tak, wszystko jest dobrze. A. Profesor Oak. Profesor Oak. Możesz jechać spokojny, to tylko osłabienie. A. Dziękuję Profesorze, słyszałeś mały? Możemy już jechać. Pikachu. Pi-Pikachu! A. Statek zaraz wypływa, to będzie długa podróż. Pikachu. Pika... A. No cóż, nic na to nie poradzę, ale chciałbym zobazcyć region Thoreox. P.O. Powodzenia w zbieraniu Nut Ash. A. Nut? P.O. W regionie Thoreox nie ma odznak ani ligi Thoreox, są Nuty, i Gra Thoreox. A. Nie wiem po co te kombinacje. Ale nieważne. Pikachu, już musimy jechać. Po chwili Ash oczekiwał już na statek. Wchodząca zauważył wiele trenerów z róźnych regionów, w tym z Thoeox, Pewien trener miał różowego pokemona, podobnego to Serperiora, ale to nie to samo. Wchodził już na pokład i szukał kajuty. "Może chociaż tu się wyśpię" myślał. Pikachu zrobił to samo co trener, obudzili się kilka godzin później i jak się okazało, zaraz mieli wychodzić. A. Ile my spaliśmy?! Pikachu. Pika. A. Już musimy wychodzić, jak ten czas leci, ale nie codziennie się jedzie do nowego regionu. Zobaczmy te Thoreox. Ku ich oczom okazał się wielki region, z daleka widać było latające Wrizardy. A. Pikachu, a czy ten pokemon nie przypomina Charizarda. ???. Ty to masz skojarzenia. A. Hę? Paul? Paul. Nie tylko ty chcesz wygrać grę thoreox, pamiętaj jestem silniejszy niż wcześniej. A. To świetnie, lubię wyzwania! P. To powodzeia. A. Wzajemnie, no Pikachu, trzeba znaleźć Profesora Danny'ego. ???. Słucham? A. Profesor Danny? Profesor Danny. Tak. A. Jestem Ash Ketchum z Alabastii w regionie Kanto. P.D. Ah, Profesor Oak uprzedził mnie o twoim przybyciu. A. Naprawdę? P.D. Tak, jeśli chcesz mogę dać ci jednego pokemona z laboratorium, Firazaura lub Grasstle. A. Hmm. A mogę je zobaczyć? P.D. Oczywiście. I wypuścił pokemony. PokeDex. Brak Informacji. A. No nie... P.D. Proszę, ten będzie działał. ThoreDex. Firazaur - pokemon, który od urodzenia posiada ognistą bulwę. Jest wyjątkowo silny. Trudno go złapać w naturalnym środowisku. A. Hmm. WIęc to jest Firazaur. ThoreDex. Grasstle - pokemon trawiasty żółwik. Trawiaste ataki w jego wykonaniu mogą się okazać idealne na pokazy. Grasstle jest często łapany przez koordynatorów. A. Nie będę brać udziału w pokazach, więc wezmę Firazaura, jeśli mogę. P.D. Proszę, oto jego PokeBall. A. Dziękuję, gdzie znajduje się pierwsza sala? P.D. Znajduje się w Radiant Town. A. Dziwna nazwa. P.D. Dla ciebie tak, dla nas zaś zupełnie normalna. A. Nieważne, to ja już pójdę. ???. Ej, ty, chcesz walczyć? A. Pewnie, jestem Ash. ???. Ja jestem Grey. A. Grey? Trochę dziwne to imię, ale nieważne, Fira... Grey. Nie, ja chcę walczyć z Pikachu. A. Nie wiem, Pikachu niedawno był bardzo osłabiony. Pikachu. Pika Pika! A. Jeśli tak ci zależy Pikachu, to dobrze. G. Amoras, walcz! A. Amoras? ThoreDex. Amoras - pokemon psychiczny zaskroniec. Wyższa forma Amorly. Jest to jeden z kilkunastu niezwykłych pokemonów regionu Thoreox, który po ewolucji zmienia płeć. A. Zmienia Płeć? G. Nie mów, że nie wiedziałeś. A. Pokemon nie zmiania płci, w Kanto ani w żadnym innym znanym mi regionie. G. Jesteś z Kanto? I inne regiony! Przecież one są strasznie zacofane, myślałem, żę twój Pikachu zna już Elektryczny Promień, a tu coś takiego? A. Nie zna Elektrycznego Promienia, ale zna Elektro-Akcję. G. Elektro-Akcję to nawet Pichu zna! A. Rozumiesz coś z tego Pikachu? Pikachu. Pika. A. No, to może my już chodźmy do tego Radiant Town, po pierwszą odzna...nutę. I wyruszyli w dalszą podróż po regionie Thoreox. Jakie przygody przyniesie im los? Kto wie....Tymczasem oczekujcie z cierpliwością odcinka ''Rodzinna Tradycja! ''!